


Squeeze

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Breathplay, Corsetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out for a legitimate reason.  Truly.  A legitimate reason for Tony Stark to wear a corset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=18051383#t18051383) \- "Tony dresses up in a corset. Steve has sex with him, holding onto the laces for leverage. Of course, this only pulls it tighter...”

It started out for a legitimate reason.

Truly.

Cracked ribs, and quite a lot of them from Iron Man being smashed into a building. If Tony hadn't been armored, he would have been paste. Instead, S.H.I.E.L.D. medical put him into a firmly supportive wrap to help his battered ribcage stay in place while it healed. 

Tony bitched about it, because he was Tony.

Steve was sympathetic to his boyfriend, because he was Steve.

Sex had to get creative. Neither of them minded applying their minds to that problem at all, but Steve figured eventually everything would go back to normal.

\--

"Aren't you about due to have that off? I thought you had it marked on the calendar," Steve said, running a finger down the wrap on Tony's torso, broad and tight against his skin, holding him together. He kind of liked the way it looked, the way it felt, but Tony had a personal vendetta against being injured, so Steve figured he'd at least get to help him out of it one last time before he ceremonially burned the wrap with repulsor rays.

"This old thing? Yeah, that's done," Tony said, reaching into his closet and pulling out a flat box. "Gimme a hand."

Steve untabbed the heavy Velcro and pulled the wrap away slowly, watching how the red creases in Tony's skin slowly faded as the pressure went away.

"Ok, _that_ can go to the incinerator. Completely cramped my style," Tony declared with a wave of his hand. Steve smiled a bit at that and tossed the wrap to the far corner of the room. He reached out to smooth his hands down Tony's sides, spanning his waist and pulling him close.

"Feeling better?" Steve asked, running his hands back up to slide along Tony's ribs.

"About five hundred percent better if you don't stop doing that," Tony said, lolling his head back. He kissed Steve once from that position, and then dropped his hand down and flipped open the lid of the box. Steve's eyes widened when he saw the sturdy, ribbed, laced garment - _corset_ \- lying inside.

"But there's only one way to test me for sure," Tony added, picking it up. Steve's mouth went dry and he knew Tony couldn't possibly miss his arousal, they were pressed so tightly together.

"Tony..." Steve whispered.

"It feels good, Steve, solid. Supports my back, keeps me tight," Tony murmured, pulling away just enough to shrug the loose corset on and pull it into place. It came up just even with his nipples and bisected the arc reactor in a neat line. Tony reached behind him and put the laces into Steve's hand. "I could feel you so much when you fucked me when I was wrapped up."

Steve could feel his ears start to burn as he wrapped his fingers around the laces and began to pull. Tony squirmed slightly, managing to wriggle out of his pants and kick them aside. 

"You want it tight?" Steve asked, right in Tony's ear. He let go of the ends of the laces and started at the top, pulling each hole closer together.

"Yeah," Tony breathed.

"Used to wear boots like these on stage. Laced 'em so tight sometimes I could barely feel anything." Steve steadily worked his way down, pulling the edges closer so he'd have more laces at the end to wrap around his fingers.

"God..."

"You want to breathe, Tony?" Steve has to ask, because he gets where this is going (he's dating Tony Stark; he took a crash course in a few dozen kinks just to be on the safe side), and Tony's self-preservation instincts are not always good. It did wonders for their libidos, but had caused a few heart-stopping moments.

"Little bit," Tony managed, leaning forward to help Steve put tension on the laces. 

"Ok." Steve dropped a kiss on Tony's shoulder before finishing snugging the corset. He shoved down his own pants before wrapping his hands around the laces, and pushed in slowly as he began to tighten them. Tony was still slick and open from last night, but the slowly-increasing pressure from the corset began to do fascinating things to both of them.

“Oh yeah,” Tony said, and leaned forward slightly to get a better angle. “Go on, Steve, go to town.”

The only part of Steve that was touching Tony’s flesh was his cock, his only leverage the laces in his hands, so every thrust was punctuated by a little bit more of the gap between the corset edges disappearing. Just a tiny bit, a hair every other time, but Steve swore he could feel that squeezing his length too, like both Tony and him were working on his cock at the same time. It was driving him more than a little crazy, but from the tiny noises coming out of Tony, he was enjoying it even more.

"It's changing you, Tony," Steve said, his voice full of wonder. Tony's whole _shape_ was changing as they fucked; it was subtle, but it was there. Steve had an artist's eye for proportion, and knew Tony's proportions far better than most. His waist was dipping in, getting smaller, the corset boning and Steve's relentless slow pressure on the laces shaping him according to Steve's whim.

Tony couldn't answer, his breathing coming in shallow little puffs, and Steve knew that was about as far as they could go today. But his erect cock, throbbing and twitching with every thrust of Steve's hips gave mute appreciation for what was happening.

"You're crushing me, Tony," Steve growled right in his ear. "So tight around me, I can barely fit into you. You're so full of me, aren't you? I'm right up inside you, so deep." Tony moaned softly, unable to move, and Steve simply maintained his current pressure as he spanned Tony's smaller waist with his hands. He thrust shallowly, biting back a groan of his own, and leaned forward to kiss Tony. He kept them brief, soft, hot kisses timed with every shallow breath, and even then Tony kept trying to chase him for more.

“If we kept doing this,” another kiss, “working up to it,” Tony caught his lips for three short breaths and pulled back with a gasp, his eyes half-lidded and dark with lust, “week after week,” Steve tightened the laces a final fraction, “I bet I could get my hands to touch.”

Tony cried out silently as his body arced into Steve’s grasp, coming hard without even being touched, Steve feeling his frantic pulse along his length. Cursing softly, Steve let the laces go, releasing the pressure enough so that _he_ could come. 

“God, Tony,” Steve said, as Tony gasped in air, sagged trustingly in Steve’s arms. “That was…”

“A-maze-ing,” Tony got out, one syllable per breath. 

“Yeah, that,” Steve said, gently pulling the corset loose, watching Tony’s color go back to normal as his body relaxed. He turned Tony towards him and rested their foreheads together until Tony had finally gotten his air back. And then he kissed it out of him again and held him tight, the corset crushed between them.


End file.
